Jason Hudson
Jason Hudson – agent specjalny CIA, który pomagał Masonowi. Był mężem Jennifer Hudson. Jest jednym z głównych bohaterów gry i grywalną postacią w Call of Duty: Black Ops. Pojawia się też w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified i Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Życiorys Wczesne życie Jason Hudson urodził się 26 marca 1932 r. w stanie Waszyngton, D.C. Był członkiem Armii Stanów Zjednoczonych 101. dywizji powietrznodesantowej, brał również udział w wojnie koreańskiej. Po opuszczeniu wojska, zaciągnął się do Uniwersytetu Georgetown. Służba państwowa Odszedł z uniwersytetu, na zalecenia od doradcy akademickiego i byłego agenta OSS - Marshalla Bryanta. Hudson poleciał z Alexem Masonem do Pentagonu gdzie spotkali się z Robertem McNamarą. Następnie byli eskortowani na spotkanie z prezydentem USA – Johnem F. Kennedym. Hudson jednak nie uczestniczył w spotkaniu. Wietnam thumb|Hudson we Wietnamie. W 1968 r. został wysłany do Wietnamu przez CIA w celu zbadania działalności Rosjan w terenie. Hudson współpracował z Masonem i Woodsem, uczestnicząc w obronie Khe Sanh. Przesłuchanie Clarke'a i polowanie na Steinera W dzielnicy Hongkongu - Kowloonie Hudson i Weaver schwytali doktora Clarke'a, jednego z twórców Nova 6. W trakcie walki na dachach z wojskami Specnazu, Clarke zdradził lokalizację ukrytego obiektu w górze Jamantau. Daniel Clarke chwilę później - na moment przed wyjawieniem czym są liczby - ginie wskutek trafienia w głowę, a agenci zostają cudem uratowani. Hudson razem z Weaverem, Brooksem i Harrisem wyruszyli do Jamantau, w celu zniszczenia obiektu i pojmania Steinera. Jak się później okazało, Steinera tam nie było. Naukowiec jednak poinformował ich o zamiarach Dragowicza, więc aby zadbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo, podał żołnierzom również miejsce, w którym obecnie przebywał. Oddział wyruszył na Wyspę Odrodzenia, gdzie musieli się ścigać z Masonem, który miał zamiar zabić Steinera. W trakcie misji, Hudson i Weaver dowodzili oddziałem Alfa, mieli również do dyspozycji specjalne stroje z hełmami chroniącymi ich przed szkodliwym działaniem gazu Nova. Niestety, żołnierze się spóźnili i Mason - przedstawiający się jako Wiktor Reznow - zdołał zabić Steinera. Przesłuchanie Alexa Masona i atak na Rusałkę thumb|Hudson w sali przesłuchań. Po śmierci Steinera, Hudson i Weaver nieustannie przesłuchiwali Masona w pokoju przesłuchań, gdyż chcieli od niego wyciągnąć, co oznaczają liczby. Gdy Hudson uwolnił Masona, który był podpięty do elektrycznego krzesła, ten uderzył go w twarz, przez co Jason na chwilę stracił przytomność. Gdy ten się obudził, dogonił Masona i jemu również zadał cios w twarz. Hudson wytłumaczył Masonowi, że prawdziwy radziecki zdrajca zginął nim udało się go uratować, był już wcześniej martwy, a Reznow tak naprawdę nie żyje od dnia ucieczki Masona z Workuty. Powiedział mu również, że Dragowicz zaprogramował Masona, by ten zabił Johna F. Kennedy'ego, jednak Reznow temu zapobiegł i sam zaprogramował Masona, by ten zabił Dragowicza, Krawczenkę i Steinera. Hudson prosi Masona, by jeszcze raz zrozumiał ciągi liczb, inaczej uśpieni agenci Dragowicza rozpylą gaz w USA. Masonowi udaje się i lokalizuje stację na statku Rusałka w Kubie. Drużyna rozpoczyna atak na Rusałkę, infiltrując podwodną stację nadawczą znajdującą się wewnątrz statku. Potwierdzając, że Rusałka jest stacja nadawczą, Hudson kontaktuje się z US Navy, by ci zniszczyli statek i jego podwodną bazę. Mason i Hudson w końcu dotarli do Dragowicza, którego Alex zabija przez uduszenie. Następnie obydwaj agenci uciekają ze statku. Operacja Charybda Zgodnie z informacjami przedstawionymi w materiałach wywiadowczych, Alex Mason nigdy nie doszedł do siebie po praniu mózgu przez co stał się obiektem zainteresowań CIA. Również Weaver, Woods i Hudson, z powodu kontaktów z Masonem, byli obserwowani przez CIA. W 1978 r. Masona uznano za zagrożenie narodowe, a Hudsona, Woods i Weavera za spalonych. Z tego powodu, razem z Hudsonem, Woods i Weaver, uciekli do Afryki. 28 października 1978 r., CIA planowało stworzyć specjalną jednostkę, której zadaniem miałoby być wyeliminowanie całej trójki. Operacja zyskała kryptonim Charybda. Służba w CIA W "Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified", Hudson w dalszym ciągu działał w CIA, zapewniając wsparcie poprzez radio w wielu operacjach w latach 1975-1979, w których udział brali Alex Mason oraz Frank Woods, wyciągnięty z więzienia Da Nang w 1972 roku. 21 maja 1982 e., Hudson kierował oddziałem CIA w Nikaragui, wysłanym na misję zabicia Jose'a Luisa Menendeza. Cel został osiągnięty jednak jego syn, Raul Menendez, zdołał uciec. Angola W 1986 roku Hudson i Oliver North wyruszyli do Alaski, by zabrać emerytowanego Alexa Masona na misję uratowania Woodsa w Angoli. Mason niechętnie zgodził się. Hudson dodał również, że siedmioletni syn Masona, David Mason, może zostać z Jennifer, jego żoną. Będąc w Angoli, Mason i Jonas Savimbi, przywódca wojsk UNITA, prowadzili kontratak na już nadciągający LRWA, podczas gdy lecący helikopterem Hudson eliminował czołgi wroga. Po walkach, żołnierzom ostatecznie udało się odnaleźć Woodsa. W pewnym momencie zostali zaatakowani przez śmigłowiec wroga. Masonowi udało się go zniszczyć, uratował również Woodsa, który wpadł do rzeki. Cała trójka znalazła radiostację wroga. Hudson osłaniał Woodsa, podczas gdy Mason miał wezwać Savimbiego w celu zabrania ich z terenu. W końcu żołnierze dotarli do śmigłowca zdobytego przez Savimbiego (wcześniej Mason strzelił Menendezowi w oko). Hudson został postrzelony w ramię przez wrogiego żołnierza, jednak zaraz potem Woods zabił wroga. Afganistan W 1986 roku, rozwijał się kartel narkotykowy Menendeza. Hudson, Woods i Mason zostali wysłani do Afganistanu, by zdobyć informacje o Menendezie. W zamian za broń i pomoc w odparciu ataku Rosjan, ruch oporu obiecał żołnierzom informacje. Hudson przebywał w jaskini razem z przywódcą ruchu oporu, obmyślając ruchy wojsk. Po walce z Rosjanami, żołnierze schwytali Krawczenkę. W zależności od poczynań gracza, Krawczenko zginął od razu przed przesłuchaniem lub zdradził, że Menendez ma szpiegów w CIA. Zaraz potem Afgańczycy zdradzili Hudsona, Woodsa i Masona, których pobili do nieprzytomności i zostawili na pustyni. Żołnierze zostali później uratowani przez nieznanych ludzi. Mason w jednym z nich widział twarz Reznowa. Nikaragua Zgodnie z tym, co Krawczenko przekazał żołnierzom, CIA postanowiło pojmać Menendeza, który mieszkał w Nikaragui. Zawarli układ z Noriegą, przywódcą Panamy, który miał im w tym pomóc. W rzeczywistości, Noriega potajemnie uwolnił Menendeza, gdy został złapany. Hudson dowiedział się, że Noriega nie dotrzymał obietnicy. Próbował uspokoić rozwścieczonego Woodsa przed samowolną próbą dostania się do Menendeza i kazał trzymać się zgodnie z planem. Kilka chwil później, Hudson znalazł Menendeza, który miał zamiar dostać się do pokoju swojej siostry – Józefiny. Przycisnął go do ściany a w tym czasie Mason próbował powstrzymać Woodsa próbującego zastrzelić Menendeza. W końcu Frank rzucił granatem, który odbił się od ściany i dostał się do pokoju Józefiny. Menendez po wybuchu granatu, został uznany za martwego. Panama i śmierć Po dowiedzeniu się o tym, że Menendez dzięki Noriedze przeżył, rząd amerykański postanowił przeprowadzić inwazję na Panamę w dniu 20 grudnia 1989 r. Hudson jednak nie uczestniczył w operacji, pomagał jednak poprzez komunikację radiową z żołnierzami. Niestety nim operacja się rozpoczęła, Menendez zdołał porwać Davida. Hudson nie miał wyboru i aby nie dopuścić do śmierci Davida, musiał przekazywać Woodsowi i Masonowi fałszywe informacje. Później, Woods dostał się na dach razem z Noriegą. Hudson powiedział Woodsowi, że celem Nexus jest Raul Menendez. W rzeczywistości Woods dopiero po strzeleniu w cel, dowiedział się, że tak naprawdę zastrzelił Masona. W odwecie, Woods chciał strzelić do Noriegi, lecz nie udało mu się to. Menendez przestrzelił mu obydwa kolana za pomocą strzelby SPAS-12 i ogłuszył go. Woods i Mason znaleźli się później w pokoju razem z Hudsonem przywiązanym do krzesła. Hudson wyjaśnił Woodsowi, że nie chciał dopuścić do śmierci Davida dlatego go oszukał. Menendez oznajmił, że jeszcze jeden musi zginąć – Woods, David lub Hudson. Hudson początkowo wahał się, mówił nawet Woodsowi, że ma dwójkę dzieci. W końcu jednak postanowił się poświęcić, by Woods i David przeżyli. Menendez przestrzelił Hudsonowi jedno i drugie kolano i poderżnął mu gardło naszyjnikiem. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Hudson przypomina majora Gordona z Call of Duty: World at War. *Podczas misji "Liczby" dzięki Easter Eggowi Hudson może używać Thunderguna. *Na komputerze, gracz może zalogować się do profilu Hudsona. Login to: jhudson, a hasło to BRYANT1950. *Hudson miał dwójkę dzieci i żonę o imieniu Jennifer. *Hudson przypomina odpowiedzialnego za dubbing w Call of Duty: Black Ops aktora Eda Harrisa. *Jeśli uruchomimy tryb zomie w głównym menu Call Of Duty Black Ops, to zamieni się on w zombie. *W Black ops II miał już 53 lata, a w misji "Cierp ze mną" miał już 56 lat, ale nie uczestniczył w walce tylko nadzorował przebieg misji. Galeria Jason_Hudson_w_misji_GOS.jpg|Jason Hudson w Khe Sahn Hudson_death_bo2-1-.png|Śmierć Hudsona Hudson in the Pentagon BO.jpg Jason Vietnam BO.png Hudson M16 BO.png Hudson UH-1 BO.png Hudson No Shades BO.png Hudson's Dossier BO.jpg Hudson in the Rusalka BO.jpg Jason Hudson Pentagon BO.jpg|Hudson w Pentagonie Mason's Interrogator Hudson.jpg|Hudson w pokoju przesłuchań Hudson's Dossier Numbers BO.jpg Hudson's Dossier WMD BO.jpg Jason Hudson flying helicopter BOII.png Hudson Old Wounds BOII.png End Time and Fate BOII.png Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII